Kids!
by Kim Candy
Summary: Niat Jongin untuk merilekskan pikirannya pergi ke taman kota, sirna saat sebuah bola membentur kepalanya dan anak kecil cadel mendekatinya. Oneshot! Broship!Kaihun. Chibi!Hun DLDR! RnR pwease? :3


**Kids**

 **.**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Genre : Humor, Family**

 **Warning : Chibi!Hun, Broship!Kaihun, typo(s), humor gagal, pendek kek suho*ditikam*, abal-abal, gaje, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^w^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju sebuah taman. Hatinya terasa berantakan. Tepat beberapa saat yang lalu, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kekasihnya berselingkuh.

 _Flashback_

Jongin terlihat membawa sebuket bunga lily putih ditangannya. Bunga kesukaan kekasihnya.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah _café_ bernuansa retro yang ada di pinggiran kota _Seoul_.

 _Tring!_

Bel yang ada di atas pintu masuk berdentang saat Jongin mendorong pintu itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari letak duduk kekasihnya. Ah itu dia, duduk di dekat jendela bersama seorang laki-laki. Jongin tersenyum. Eh tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang salah.

.

.

Kekasihnya bersama laki-laki?

.

.

.

LAKI-LAKI? SELAIN DIRINYA?

.

.

(Author : Duh Jongin, kok lemot sih?-3-)

Ia memicingkan matanya, memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat. Kekasih manisnya sedang bermesraan dengan laki-laki itu. Kurang ajar. Beraninya bermesraan dengan kekasih orang.

Dengan perasaan terbakar cemburu ia mendekat ke meja itu.

"Soojung?"

Sontak, mereka berdua menciptakan jarak antara tubuh mereka.

"Ya, Jongin?"jawabnya santai.

Jongin menatapnya tak percaya, dia menjawab sangat santai. Seolah tak terjadi apapun. Membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Jongin.

"Siapa dia?"

Jelas sekali nada marah terdengar saat Jongin berbicara seperti itu.

"Dia tunanganku."

Jderr!

 _What the hell?_ Tunangan?

"Tunangan?"

"Ya." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat nan cuek.

Jongin mengeras, ia geram sekali sebenarnya. Tapi ia menahannya. Ia sedang menghadapi seorang perempuan, ia menghormati perempuan. Jadi, apa maksud kalimat _'aku mencintaimu'_ yang keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Soojung? _Bullshit_. Ia menyesal telah menaruh kepercayaannya pada gadis ini. Semuanya semu.

Ia hanya meletakkan buket bunga tadi diatas meja.

"Selamat, ya. Kau berhasil mematahkan kepercayaanku. Terima kasih."

Jongin menyeringai pedih. Lalu berbalik dan pergi dari situ. Tanpa mau melihat kebelakang lagi. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena ini. Ia telah ditipu. Ternyata benar. Soojung memang pengkhianat.

 _Flashback end_

Asyik melamun, ia tak menyadari taman menjadi lebih ramai. Suara tawa dan tangisan khas anak kecil terdengar dimana-mana. Dan juga para ibu-ibu sosialita yang asyik ngerumpi.

Saking khusyuknya melamun, ia tak menyadari ada sebuah bola yang melambung tinggi ke arahnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

 _Duak!_

"Adawww..."

Bola itu membentur kepalanya dan membuat lamunannya buyar.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang bocah berlari ke arahnya -tepatnya ke arah bola di sampingnya.

"Eh, paman kena bola ya? Huwaaa..mianhaeyoo!" rengek anak itu.

 _Twitch_

Perempatan imajiner mencuat di pelipis Jongin.

Paman?! Apa wajahnya setua itu untuk dipanggil paman?

"Aku tidak setua itu, adik kecil. Panggil aku hyung."

Bocah itu menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut,"Tapi Thehun maunya manggil paman aja. Lebih cocok."

 _1jir. Songong ni bocah. Cadel, cerewet pula._ Pikir Jongin gedek.

"Terserahlah. Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"Namaku Wu Thehun."

Jongin menyeringai dalam hati. Boleh juga mengerjai anak ini.

"Thehun? Tehun maksudnya?"

Kaki kecilnya menghentak.

"Ith, bukan begitu, paman! Tapi The-hun!"

Jongin menahan tawanya, anak ini lucu juga ternyata.

"Coba sebutkan huruf 'S'!"titah Jongin.

Udah tau anak ini cadel, masih aja di kerjain. Ntar kalo nangis kan dia sendiri yang repot.

Namun Sehun yang polos hanya menuruti perintah Jongin. Ckckck.

"Eth."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dahinya mengerut tanda kesal. Bocah berkulit putih itu kembali mengulanginya.

"Eth. Eth. Ethhh...kenapa tidak thama dengan paman?" gerutu Sehun dengan mata berair dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

.

.

Oh ow..pertanda buruk.

.

.

"Thehun tidak bisa..hiks..huweeee~pamaan"

Nah kan, anak orang malah nangis. Udah dikasih tau juga/?

Jongin panik. Dia jadi seperti penjahat sekarang.

"E-eh, Thehun -eh maksudnya, Sehun, jangan menangis ya, nanti orang akan mengira kalau paman mau menculik Sehun."

Bukannya mereda, tangis Sehun malah tambah kencang

"Huweeee~~Thehun gamau diculik~"

Sehun malah salah paham. Menimbulkan pandangan curiga dari orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyulik. Duh, begini saja deh. Kalau Sehun berhenti menangis, paman akan belikan apa saja yang kau mau. Sehun mau es krim? Atau permen?"

Mendengar kata 'es krim' dan 'permen', Sehun pun meredakan tangisnya.

.

 _'Syukurlah~'_

.

"Umm..Thehunnie mau dua-duanya boleh nggak, paman?" Tanya SehunSehun polos sambil menatapnya dengan mata bersinar.

Jongin menelan ludah. Mana bisa ia menolak tatapan memelas seperti itu.

.

.

 _Yeah. The power of baby's aegyo._

.

.

Akhirnya, ia menghela nafas.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kajja, kita ke minimarket disana."

Jongin menggandeng tangan kecil Sehun.

"Paman! Bola Thehunnie bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah. Bawa bolanya."

.

.

.

Kini, mereka tengah duduk anteng di kursi taman tadi. Sehun asyik menjilati es krimnya, sedangkan di tangan kirinya ada dua tangkai lolipop berukuran sedang.

Jongin hanya menatapnya gemas. Rasa kesalnya memudar, berganti dengan rasa gemas dan ingin membawa anak ini pulang. Jadi begini ya, rasanya punya anak? Ya anggap saja ini pelatihan untuknya saat punya anak nanti. Lelah sih, tapi menyenangkan. Apalagi anak ini polos sekali. Tapi bocah kecil ini cerewet sekali.

"Oh iya, kau sendirian? Orang tuamu mana?"

Sehun menatapnya lagi,"Emm, tadi umma dan appa pergi sebentar, mau beliin Thehun eth klim. Teluth Thehun nungguin di bawah pohon itu. Tapi umma thama appa lama banget! Thehunnie bothan. Teluth Thehun liat bola, jadi Thehun main bola aja. Teluth bolanya kena paman, jadi Thehun kethini deh."

Kan? Cerewet.

Tapi Jongin gemas dengan aksen cadel Sehun. Juga wajah bayinya, benar-benar imut!

 _Pengen gue karungin ini anak, sumpah. Cadelnya unyu banget deh._ Batin Jongin

"Sehun, ayo habiskan es krimnya. Meleleh tuh!" Seru Jongin sambil membersihkan tangan Sehun yang terkena lelehan es krim dengan tissue.

"Eh iya, ya.."

Sehun langsung memakan es krim itu lahap. Kaki pendeknya yang tidak sampai memijak tanah -karena ia duduk di kursi taman- menjuntai dan berayun pelan.

"Duh, Sehun makannya berantakan banget. Masa es krimnya sampai ke hidung."

Jongin tergelak saat melihat wajah Sehun yang belepotan es krim cokelat nya. Kemudian membersihkan noda-noda cokelat di wajah Sehun.

"Nah, sudah bersih."

"Paman, paman! Nama paman thiapa?"

"Nama paman, Jongin."

"Jogin?"

"Bukan Jogin. Tapi Jongin."

"Join?"

Jongin sweatdrop. Sabar Jongin, sabar.. orang sabar gak bakalan melarat/?

"Bukan join, Sehun sayang. Tapi Jong-in." Seru Jongin gemas.

Sehun berkedip lucu,"Jong...?"

Jongin menepuk dahinya gemas.

"Dengarkan paman ya. Lalu ikuti setelah paman."

Sehun mengangguk imut.

"Jong.."

"Jong.."

"In!"

"In!"

"Jong..in!"

"Jogin!"

Jongin sweatdrop. Cukup. Jongin gondok kalau seperti ini jadinya.

"Hh..lupakan. Terserah Sehun saja mau memanggil paman apa."

"Paman Jongin!"celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Nah itu bisaa!" Seru Jongin senang.

Jongin berdiri lalu mengangkat Sehun ke udara dan mengajaknya berputar.

"Huwaa! Hahaha! Thehun telbang! Thehun bitha telbangg~~"

Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang dan bisikan yang ditujukan padanya.

 _"Apa dia gila?"-cewek rambut ikal_

 _"Entahlah. Tapi menurutku itu lucu"-cewek rambut keriting_

 _"Hey, kalau anak itu terbang bagaimana"-harabeoji/?_

Oke, yang terakhir itu sedikit aneh. Tapi ada benarnya sih harabeoji tadi, kalau Sehun jatuh dari penerbangan(?) Jongin, kan bahaya.

"Pamaan~~turun paman~~!"rengek Sehun.

Jongin kemudian mendudukan Sehun di kursi. Sehun masih terkikik geli.

"Hahaha...tadi Thehun jadi pethawat-pethawatan." Seru Sehun senang.

Jongin tertawa. Ia merasa konyol sekarang. Tapi tak apa. Ia jadi melupakan , ia menikmatinya.

"Sehun! Kamu kemana saja? Umma mencarimu kemana-mana, sayang!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita menghampirinya sambil berseru cemas dan langsung memeluk Sehun dan menggendongnya.

"Umma tadi lama thekali. Thehun kan bothan. Teluth Thehun ketemu thama paman Jongin. Tadi Thehun dibelikan eth klim thama pelmen!" Seru Sehun sambil memamerkan dua lolipopnya yang belum dimakan dengan riang.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Jongin-ssi! Aku takut sekali kehilangan Sehun. Apa dia nakal?"

"Ah, tidak. Dia anak yang lucu. Aku senang kok menjaganya."jawab Jongin. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit tidak rela saat harus membelikan anak ini sesuatu agar tangisnya berhenti. Ini tanggal tua, bung. Kiriman uangnya pun belum sampai.

Tapi, sesekali berbuat baik, tak apalah. Ia ikhlas kok kalau untuk anak se-comel ini.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria jangkung menghampiri mereka. Nampaknya itu ayahnya Sehun.

"Sehun baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ummaa, Thehun mau main thama paman Jongin lagi~" rengek Sehun.

"Eh?" Seru ketiga orang dewasa itu.

Si pria jangkung menatapnya sangsi,"Kau apakan anakku? Sehingga ia betah berlama-lama denganmu?"

Wanita pendek itu menyikut perut suaminya,"Ish, Yifan, jangan begitu. Masih untung Sehun tidak di culik."bisiknya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 _'Kalau saja aku tak punya sopan santun, ku sumpal saja mulut ahjussi ini dengan sandal'_ pikir Jongin.

"Nak Jongin, sebagai rasa terimakasih ku, kau bisa datang kerumah untuk makan malam. Ini alamatnya."

Wanita itu menyodorkan kartu namanya.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot, ahjumma. Aku ikhlas kok menjaga Sehun."

"Pamaan..Thehun mau main dengan paman~" rengek Sehun sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa temani Sehun? Maaf aku lancang. Tapi kami ada beberapa keperluan, dan tak ada yang menjaga Sehun sekarang. Tapi kalau kau tak mau, tidak apa-apa sih."

"Aku bisa kok, ahjumma. Kebetulan ini kan Minggu, jadi aku bebas."

Wanita itu tersenyum, masih tampak cantik walau umurnya sudah kepala tiga -menurut taksiran Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar kerumah. Kami pulang sampai jam 7 malam. Tidak apa 'kan?"

"Iya tidak apa-apa, ahjumma."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, nak Jongin! Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Sore itu, hari Jongin dipenuhi tawa dan ocehan balita cadel berusia 3 tahun. Namun Jongin menyukainya, ia jadi lupa akan kesedihannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia jadi kepingin punya adik bayi.

.

.

FIN

A/N:

Haii..ini Kaihun pertama yg aku publish disini. Tapi bukan Kaihun pertama yg ku buat. Entah kenapa ide ini muncul. Daripada ntar idenya ngilang, yaudah aku bikin.

Dan ini pertama kalinya aku bikin oneshot dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari! Wuhuww/?

Lanjutan nosebleed belom diketik nih, hehe. *jangantimpuksaya*

Sabar ya readers ku cuyunqqq :*

Ayo tebakk..siapa orang tua si Sehun? Wkwk..pasti pada tau deh :3 sori ya, Krystal ku bikin rada jahat. Soalnya cocok dapet peran kek gitu/eh? Tapi aku suka krystal eonnie kok, dia baik, aku malah mau jadiin dia eonnie aku/?

Sekian cuap" saya..pay payy *flyingkissbarengbabythehun*

.

.

Wanna give a review? ^^


End file.
